Usuário:Fran.8
Sobre mim= Me registrei na wiki com o nome de:Franfranzizinhanha até pedir para a wiki muda-lo para Fran.8 Sou fâ de my little pony e minha personagem favorita é a Pinkie Pie. |-|Minhas Páginas Favoritas = * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Applejack * Spike * Cutie Mark Crusaders * Bebidas e alimentos * Locais * Mágica * Doenças * Criaturas * Elementos da Harmonia * Personagens * Episódios, filmes e curtas * Lista de Pôneis * Pégasos * Pôneis terrestres * Unicórnios * Alicórnios |-|Preferência de Personagens= Personagens Principais: 100px|[[Pinkie Pie]] 100px|[[Twilight Sparkle]] 100px|[[Rainbow Dash]] 120px|[[Fluttershy]] 100px|[[Applejack]] 100px|[[Rarity]] 100px|[[Spike]] Cutie Mark Crusaders: 100px|[[Sweetie Belle]] 100px|[[Apple Bloom]] 100px|[[Scootaloo]] Personagens(fora as mane 6,CMC e Spike) 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Sunset Shimmer]] 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] / 100px|[[Moon Dancer]] 100px|[[Sonata Dusk]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[Big McIntosh]] 100px|[[Daring Do (personagem)]] 100px|[[Sugar Belle]] Princesas: 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Princesa Celestia]] 100px|[[Princesa Cadance]] Antagonistas: 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Princesa Luna|Nightmare Moon]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[Lorde Tirek]] 100px|[[As Dazzlings]] 100px|[[Rainha Chrysalis]] 100px|[[Lightning Dust]] 100px|[[Ahuizotl]] Pôneis de Fundo: 100px|[[Derpy Hooves]] 100px|[[Dr. Hooves]] 100px|[[Minuette]] 100px|[[Twinkleshine]] 100px|[[Lemon Hearts]] 100px|[[Berryshine]] Wonderbolst: 100px|[[Soarin]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Surprise]] Animais de Estimação: 100px|[[Tank]] 100px|[[Winona]] 100px|[[Opalência]] 100px|[[Owlowiscious]] 100px|[[Gummy]] 100px|[[Angel]] Celebridades: 100px|[[Photo Finish]] 100px|[[Os Wonderbolts]] 100px|[[Hoity Toity]] 100px|[[Sapphire Shores]] 100px|[[Trenderhoof]] 100px|[[Fancy Pants]] obs:os favoritos estão em ordem |-| Outras Preferências= Tipo de pônei favorito:Unicórnios Melhor episódio da primeira temporada:A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e Parte 2 Melhor episódio da segunda temporada:Já Estava na Hora Melhor episódio da terceira temporada:A Cura do Mistério Mágico Melhor episódio da quarta temporada:Morcegos! Melhor episódio da quinta temporada:Amending Fences(até agora) Melhor canção da primeira temporada:Lá no Baile-A Melhor Noite de Todas Melhor canção da segunda temporada:Venham, Sorriam-Finalmente um Amigo Melhor canção da terceira temporada:Um Amigo-A Cura do Mistério Mágico Melhor canção da quarta temporada:Expulsão-Morcegos! Melhor canção da quinta temporada:I'll Fly-Tanks for the Memories Melhor canção(geral):Um Amigo Melhor canção equestria girls:Amigo Pra Sempre Melhor canção raimbow rocks:Como o Arco-Íris Melhor canção Friendship Games:CHS Rally Song Melhor canção dos filmes(geral):CHS Rally Song Melhor curta rainbow rocks:Vem Dançar!/O Agora Eu Vou Viver Melhor curta Friendship Games:Espiã Pinkie Melhor curta(geral):Vem Dançar!/O Agora Eu Vou Viver |-|Quiz e testes de personalidade= Pony Personality Test Eu me pareço com a Pinkie Pie! =-Qual Elemento de Harmonia Você é? Riso! XDD Nada melhor que uma boa Risada!Você sempre faz suas amigas rirem e se divertirem,mesmo quando você própria está triste.Continuem assim \o você tem uma ótima qualidade! Qual Personagem de MLP seria sua amiga? Pinkie Pie! Ela é muito extrovertida e divertida ,ela adora festas e decorar,ela amar comer does e ama dar risadas com as amigas,apesar dela ser muito palhaça,você ama a personalidade divertida dela. Qual My Little Pony você parece? Pinkie Pie! Você é animada e divertida!sempre com uma grande festa ou um grande bolo para seus amigos!Sempre anima eles com suas brincadeiras os fazendo sorrir continue assim! ^o^ Qual My Little Pony:A Amizade é Mágica é o Caráter magico para você? Pinkie Pie! Um Pacote de alta octanagem de risos,este pônei é um personagem que você não vai esquecer facilmente.Empolgado,alegre,alto e brincalhão,eles querem fazer ada segundo da vida como divertida e colorida como o próximo...embora outros muitas vezes lutam para acompanhar o ritmo.Festas,desfiles e feiras populares são todos grandes atrações para o tipo de Pinkie Pie.Enquanto eles estão,por vezes,emocionalmente instável devido a seu otimismo constante,eles farão qualquer coisa para compartilhar sua felicidade de que seus amigos podem sorriso apenas tão grande como eles fazem. Cutie Mark:balões,representando uma personalidade divertida e edificante! Que "dark elemento" Pony você é? Estudante Fiel VOCÊ OBTEVE TWILIGHT PARANOID! Faça o que fizer, NÃO trazer jardim de infância mágica ...... ela vai ter um de seus episódios. Desde o jardim de infância mágica, Twilight se tornou obcecada em ser o aluno perfeito e provando a todos que ela merece ser # 1 estudante de Celestia. Pobre égua fui louco causa dele, então agora ela já não está apto para ser estudante da princesa. Ela agora é paranoico sobre tudo, e por causa disso, ela não pode sequer cuidar de si mesma. Spike nunca deixa seu lado e ajudá-la quando ela começa a surtar. Ela também é a medicação por sua paranoia, mas não parece estar funcionando muito. Você está Pinkie Pie ou Pinkamena? Pinkie Pie! Ei,você é Pinkie Pie!Você deve ser divertido,borbulhante,e sempre sabem como animar seus amigos para cima.Você tem uma grande,mente criativa e uma atitude can-do.Você adora diversão e piadas,e as festas são um must!Mesmo se você parecer um pouco bobo,você sempre sabe como fazer seus amigos se sentir melhor-lembre=-se de ter sempre seu canhão de festa com você! |-|Notas Para os Episódios/Filmes= Em Breve...